A Little Fall of Rain
by FireBowser
Summary: Santana sits peacefully behind the barricade. The sound of gunfire pierces the air. But, she is horrified to see a figure climbing over the top of the barricade. Glee/Les-Mis crossover; Brittana.


***I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR LES MISERABLES***

**My first fanfic ever! Yay!**

The moon was out; the smell of fresh gun powder filled the air, and the _crack!_ of muskets echoed off the stone street. I thought back over the previous couple of months. Brit and I had been together for a long time, but became even more intimately fond of one another when I decided to join the revolutionary force. We knew this day would come; but, our tearful goodbye's didn't distract me from the fight. I remember how hard it was to ask Brittany to stay behind; to get as far away from here as possible. I wasn't afraid of the fight, of death. The only thing I feared was losing Brittany…and that wouldn't happen. By now, she would be miles away from here; sitting inside, by a warm fire. She would be enjoying a toasty loaf of bread, and drinking red wine until she was tipsy. She was always amusing to watch whenever she had had too much to drink. This vision comforted me, as I thoughtfully mused at the moon. A raised voice shattered my fantasy:

_There's a boy climbing the barricade!_

The voice bounced off the alleyways behind me, chilling me to the bone. I gazed in horror as the shaking figure pulled itself over the top of the barricade. She clambered down the various stacks of chairs and tables, finally landing clumsily a few feet from where I was standing.

_He's safe._

I rushed numbly towards the cloaked figure.

"Jesus, Brit! What are you doing here? I told you to stay away; it's not safe!" I hissed angrily, terror in my eyes.

"I was so worried, San. So worried. I paced back and forth on the streets, listening to the gunfire. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to know you were safe." Brit's teeth chattered noisily as she spoke.

"Babe, are you cold..." I trailed off. I allowed myself to take in Brittany's posture. Brittany was doubled over, taking in loud, shuddering breaths. My gaze followed the curve of Brit's arm to her waist, where her hand was clamped tightly over a dark spot above her hip.

"Brit, what is that?" I choked out, already knowing the answer.

"I feel dizzy.." Brit whispered shakily. I reached a hand towards Brit's forehead, delicately brushing her sweat-stained hair out of her eyes; they seemed distant and lazy, as if in deep concentration. Just then, her knees gave out, and she collapsed.

"Brittany!" I yelled, catching the blonde around the waist as her body sagged into mine. Brittany's breathing became even louder, and more labored. I lowered her onto the cold cobblestone, gingerly rolling her body over to face mine. She yelped slightly as I rubbed another wet spot on her back, between her shoulder blades.

"Brit…" I began to sob. She responded by wrapping her thin hands around the back of my neck, and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Don't cry, San" cooed Brit. Even now, her voice became softer. Her change in tone alarmed me; I gently pushed her arms off my neck and reached down, taking hold of the brown strap that was tied around the waist of her cloak. I tugged, letting the cloak fall to her sides in one fluid motion.

"Oh, god…" I moaned slightly. Numerous splotches of blood were spreading quickly across the front of Brittany's white over-shirt. I tore a piece of my shirt off, and pressed it to her abdomen, where a small puddle of blood had already formed. She hissed slightly, jerking towards the spot before relaxing back into the crook of my arm.

"Why did you come back, Brit…why…" I sobbed quietly. This time, she whispered so quietly I was forced to lean my ear closer to her mouth.

"What?" I said.

"…I love you" she whispered. I turned my head, and gently kissed her, tasting my own salty tears. When I finally pulled back, I heard her whispering again.

"Do you remember…" she began, her eyes glistening with tears of pain.

"…Do you remember when we first met?" she rasped. I nodded shakily in reply.

"Of course I do, Brit. Of course I do" I said in between sobs. She smiled slightly.

"…I remember thinking…" she began. She was interrupted by a fit of coughing. I held her head up as her body convulsed into violent shudders of coughing. When she finally relaxed again, blood teased at the corner of her mouth, darkly taunting me in the moon light.

"…I remember thinking…" she began again. "that you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen. I wanted you so bad. And then, you were mine so fast. It was the happiest day of my life…" she rasped weakly.

"I remember that day too" I said, with tears rolling down my cheeks.

Brittany's face had gone from it's luscious rose-pink color to that of grey slate.

"…kiss me" Brit whispered weakly. I pressed my lips to hers, holding them in place. I felt her head sag, and her life drain. I pulled away, and looked at her peaceful expression. The longer I stared, the more anguish I felt. I rested my head under her chin and screamed her name for what seemed like hours.

But she was gone.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! It's a Glee-Les Mis crossover, obviously. I thought I'd test my hand at fanfiction, so hopefully you enjoyed it! I'd like to see what people think of my story ideas. Thanks!**


End file.
